


Eggnog

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eggnog may be slightly spiked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of advent  
> Also I actually have no idea what eggnog is (it's not really a British thing) so sorry if this isn't right

Sam's dead on his feet by the time he reaches the apartment door. He'd had three exams at school and could barely make himself care about any of them as he made his way inside. Gabriel was sat on the couch with a carton of eggnog and a slightly buzzed look on his face. His eyes lit up as he saw Sam enter and he immediately jumped up to greet him.

"What's wrong, Kiddo, you look tired as Hell," he smiled but didn't manage to conceal the concern in his eyes.

"Three exams, Gabe," Sam slurred. "Kill me now." A devious smirk crossed Gabriel's face as he lead Sam over to the sofa.

"Take a drink of this," he urged, pressing the carton of eggnog to Sam's nose. Too tired to question it, Sam too the carton and tipped his head back as he downed the drink. It only took a second before he spat it out again, spraying it across the coffee table.

"What's in it, petrol?!" Sam yelled, vigorously trying to wipe the taste off his tongue.

"Just some rum," Gabriel snorted, watching Sam's face turn red with mortification and disgust.

"You do realise eggnog has other ingredients right," Sam coughed, still choking on the strong alcohol.

"Yeah, well the eggnog actually expired last month," Gabriel sniggered, staring at his friend's face as it turned a violent green shade. "No point it going to waste." Sam gagged and shook his head.

"You are absolutely shameless," Sam grimaced, spitting out the last of the eggnog. Slowly, he stood up from the sofa and stumbled over to the kitchen sink to pour the rest of the drink down the sink. Gabriel came up behind him and whimpered as the mixture disappeared down the drain.

"Now where am I gonna get my buzz from, Sammy," he whined. Chuckling, Sam raised his eyebrow.

"We could always go to the store and get some, you wino," Sam teased. "And we can get some non-toxic eggnog while we're there."

"Good idea, I knew there was a reason I kept you," Gabriel replied, not realising when his statement made Sam stare at his shoes nervously.

"Shut up, you know you love me," Sam smiled half heartedly. "Just let me drive."


End file.
